


number seven on the field, number one in my pants

by commandersaltz



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman, hope has no chill, josie is thirsty, josie saltzman - Freeform, no magic, penelope park - Freeform, soccer captain!Penelope, soccerau, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandersaltz/pseuds/commandersaltz
Summary: Josie Saltzman, daughter of the headmaster, has had a big fat crush on Penelope Park, captain of the Salvatore School Soccer Team, for as long as she can remember. Now if she could only talk to her that would be great.





	number seven on the field, number one in my pants

**Author's Note:**

> we all know penelope isn't sporty but good thing for aus.

Josie loved autumn the most. The weather was just right that she could wear a long sleeve with her skirt. She didn't need to wear any bulky clothes. She could sleep with both legs in the blanket, instead of one sticking awkwardly out. The view from the Salvatore School was absolutely beautiful with all its colors. 

 

And…

 

Okay, who was she kidding. Her favorite part about autumn was that it happened to be soccer season.

 

The field was currently occupied by the girls soccer team. They were running around cones, doing drills that made Josie feel tired just watching. 

 

However, Josie wasn't watching the team because she was a soccer fanatic. She happened to have her eyes on a certain brunette soccer player. Josie glanced around the players for a few seconds until she found the girl with a seven on the back of her practice jersey.

 

Penelope Park. 

 

The girl was just a few inches shorter than her. Penelope had short, dark hair that was presently tied in a tight pony. She weaved quickly through the cones, dodging the defender at the end of them, and Josie watched as the ball soared past the goalie into the net. Josie giggled at her post-score dance.

 

Josie was always proud of how far Penelope had come with her skills. Whenever she watched her, she would be reminded of the times when Penelope, Lizzie, and herself would kick around the ball around as little girls, before everything changed. Josie never had a knack for it, but the others were talented from the beginning. 

 

Just thinking about Lizzie and Penelope ever being friends was just weird. 

 

Josie’s phone buzzed in her pocket as the girls started on their laps. 

 

> Hope _: are you still coming over?_
> 
>  

She spared one more look towards the field and climbed down the benches, dusting off the back of her skirt.

 

> Josie: _be there in 10._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Josie huffed as she pulled her biology book in her locker. She kept reminding herself to organize it before all the books fell out. She wasn't usually so messy, but she’d been rather _distracted_ the last couple days. 

So distracted that she couldn't even notice her best friend walking up. 

 

Hope leaned against her locked and watched Josie. “Hey, lover girl.”

 

Josie gave Hope a dirty look at the nickname. “Shouldn’t you be out wrestling with my father right about now?”

 

Hope usually spent any free time practicing offensive and defensive drills out by the lake with Alaric. So seeing her actually in the school was quite surprising.

 

Hope grimaced. “You make it sound so sexual. Besides, he had some meeting to go to.”

 

Josie closed her locker and faced Hope. “You do like older men, don't you?”

 

Hope’s mouth dropped open, her hand coming up to push at Josie’s shoulder. Josie couldn't help but take glory in the little win.

 

“Who was your first kiss with again?” Josie said, smirking at the shocked look on Hope’s face. 

 

“That’s a low blow. I didn't know he was a 90 year old vampire when I met him,” Hope grumbled out. “At least I’ve had my first kiss.”

 

“We are not doing this right now,” Josie said. “I’ve got to get to class, and you’ve gotta go do whatever it is you do during your free period other than bug me.” 

 

Josie knew that her and Hope could bicker back and forth for hours with the dirt they had on each other, but now was not the right time. 

 

“You’ve got a couple minutes.” 

 

“I’ve got to get to class early to meet Lizzie. Apparently she doesn't know the difference between a prokaryote and a eukaryote, and the test is this period,” said Josie.

 

“Just tell her the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.” Hope looked like really couldn't care less whether Lizzie knew her right from her left foot.

 

“You want her to fail, don’t you?” Josie asked with a chuckle.

 

“I mean, it wouldn't be the _worst_ thing.”

 

Josie smiled and turned away. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Hope, heading down the opposite hall. 

 

Josie took a quick turn around the corner and felt as if she had hit a brick wall. She fell flat on her ass, her books scattering across the floor. 

 

“Shit,” she muttered. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was go- oh.”

 

Of course. 

 

Penelope Park in all her glory happened to be standing above her, looking down with her signature smirk. Her arms were crossed across her and her shoulders shook, almost laughing. 

 

“Can’t believe you’re already falling for me, Saltzman.” 

 

Josie looked down at the floor as a bright blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

_You have no idea_ , she thought. 

 

Penelope bent down and scrambled together a couple of the papers that had scattered around their feet.

 

“Again, sorry. I wasn't paying attention,” said Josie, picking up her two notebooks. 

 

“It’s all good, Saltzman.” 

 

Penelope stuck out her hand to help Josie up and Josie wasn't proud to admit that she stared at it for a little longer than necessary. 

 

Josie finally placed her hand in Penelope’s, feeling the soft skin skim across hers. She was actually holding Penelope’s hand. 

 

She was holding Penelope’s hand.

 

Josie had always dreamed about holding Penelope’s hand, although this wasn't the most ideal situation. In her head she thought more about them walking through the hiking trails behind the school, Josie lacing her fingers with Penelope’s after the sides of their hands kept touching from walking so close together. 

 

Penelope pulled her up quickly, handing her the papers she’d gathered.

 

“Thanks,” Josie muttered. She couldn't help notice that their hands were still joined. Her heart was thrumming and Josie hoped that Penelope couldn't feel the beating in there hands. 

  
“I should, ugh, head to class. We wouldn't want to be late.” Josie said after a moment. 

 

“No, we wouldn’t,” said Penelope, dropping Josie’s hand. Josie couldn't help but miss the warmth. Perhaps they could skip class and stay here hand in hand. It would be worth getting grounded by Alaric. 

 

Josie said a quick goodbye and began walking toward her class, forcing herself to not glance back toward Penelope. However, if she _had_ taken just a peak, she would've realized that Penelope was watching her walk away. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Josie couldn't stop checking her phone. It wasn't that she was bored with a pile of unfinished homework in front of her, but she had decided to do a thing.

 

That _thing_ being a particular photo posted to Instagram in the hope of getting a certain reaction from a certain person. Did she force Hope into taking a more provocative school girl photo with her in the library? Yes. Was she ashamed of herself? Not particularly. Did her father comment that she should take it down via the Salvatore School media account? Perhaps, but it must’ve gotten deleted by accident. 

 

So if Josie was sat, waiting impatiently for a notification to come up that Penelope had finally seen it, books long forgotten, then she figured that no one could really blame her. 

 

Lizzie had already asked about a dozen times why the brunette was so fidgety, but there was only so much Josie could blame on being bored before Lizzie would start a real investigation.

 

So Josie just really wanted Penelope to see her photo soon. 

 

About half an hour into geometry, the brunette finally decided to check her phone, claiming it would be the last time for the night. She scrolled through all the notifications until one caught her eye. 

 

> _JSaltzman: Penelope.Park liked your picture._
> 
> _JSaltzman: Penelope.Park commented on your picture._

 

Josie almost threw her phone in the air with a light squeal. She pressed down on the notification and opened the app, scrolled through the comments until she got to Penelope’s. 

 

_Penelope.Park: with those legs, you def could’ve been on the soccer team_

 

Josie sat at the edge of her bed gaping at her phone screen. Penelope Park just said she has nice legs. 

“Why do you look like a fish right now?” Lizzie’s sleepy voice mumbled from across the room.

 

Josie didn't even register her voice, too busy taking a screenshot to send to Hope.

 

“Joise!”

 

“What?” the brunette asked, throwing her phone into her pillows. 

 

“Why are you being weird?” Lizzie’s muffled voice came, her face still smushed between pillows. 

 

“Nothing, Liz. Go back to bed.”

 

Lizzie hummed and rolled over. 

 

Josie couldn't help but stare at the phone lost between her pillows, biting her bottom lip to stop her from smiling too big. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two days had gone by since she had last seen Penelope. Her schedule had been much busier lately than she would've liked, which meant she didn't have much time to watch practices or be anywhere other than the library.

 

It just wasn't fair. Of course Josie would let herself fall for the one person she couldn’t have. This was Penelope Park she was talking about. Everyone wanted her. Why would she go for Josie? 

 

“Get out of your head.” It was Hope.

 

“What?” Josie asked, playing with the gooey mac n’ cheese on her tray. 

 

“You’ve been poking at your lunch for the last ten minutes. You need to grow some balls and ask her out already. What’s the worst that could happen?”  


“She could reject me in front of the entire school. I’d be embarrassed _and_ heartbroken.” Josie could only imagine the embarrassment of being rejected by Penelope Park. She would never live it down.  


“Well, I’m tired of seeing you sit here and mope around about your girlfriend.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Josie mumbled out, her cheeks steadily growing more pink.  


“But you want her to be.” 

 

“Why are you pushing this so hard?” 

 

“Because I’m your best friend,” Hope scoffs. “And, it just so happens to be a win-win. You get your girl and I get to see Lizzie have her eventual meltdown when she finds out about the two of you.” 

 

Josie snorts and puts the half-eaten sandwich down. “That’s a whole other problem to deal with.” 

 

“We could get MG to distract her for a little while.” 

 

“That would work for a whole ten minutes and you know it.” said Josie, laughing to herself. 

 

Hope shrugged. “MG wouldn't be opposed.”

 

Josie knew that Lizzie and Penelope had…problems. It was mostly due to the fact that Penelope was chosen captain over her. Lizzie never was one to give up any kind of powerful position. Josie knew that both the girls deserved the position, it was just that Penelope had a certain _aura_ that riled up the team to win. _And riled Josie up,_ but she wasn't going to talk about that. 

 

“-behind you.”

 

“What?” Josie asked, not really paying attention to the last few things Hope had said. 

 

“Look who’s behind you.” 

 

Josie turned around to find Penelope Park and her teammates walking through the cafeteria. Josie’s mouth dropped ever so subtly. The light from the windows shone directly on Penelope, highlighting her beauty. She wore a dark plaid skirt, a yellow polo, her team jacket, and knee high socks. Josie needed some water. 

 

Penelope seemed to be walking in slow motion, however, that may have just been Josie’s brain. 

She was utterly frozen as Penelope and her friends walked past her. 

 

“Hope,” the soccer player said, nodding towards the girl. Hope waved back with a smile. 

 

“Looking good, P. As always.” 

 

Penelope smirked and then eyed Josie. “Hey, Saltzman. I like the space buns.” 

 

Josie slowly raised her hand as Penelope left, noticing the quick wink aimed her way. 

 

“Hope. Hope! Did you just see that?” Josie muttered excitedly.

 

“Unfortunately,” the girl grumbled out. “Whoever thought you had game is sadly very wrong.”

 

Josie cackled. “No one has ever said I have game.” 

 

“If you want Penelope,” Hope began, “We really need to work on all of that.” She swirled her finger in the air around Josie. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The party was in full swing by the time Josie, Hope, Lizzie, and MG showed up. Josie wasn't very fond of parties, but tonight she was on a mission to make the girl of her dreams notice her a bit more.

Hope had come over to the Saltzman dorm to help Josie with her outfit for the part, part of the plan to “woo” Penelope. Yet Hope seemed to have the idea that Penelope didn't need wooing in the first place. 

 

After about an hour, they'd settled on a pair of jean shorts and a tight tee, something casual enough for Josie to wear to a party in the woods, but that showed off her assets.

 

Soon after arriving, Josie spotted Penelope over by fire pit, questionably alone. Penelope was never alone, her team almost always around her. Yet there she sat, drinking from a solo cup and staring into the flames that danced in the wind. 

 

With a couple quick hellos and grabbing some water from the snack table, Josie made her way over to the fire pit. She took a deep breath before stepping into Penelope’s vision. 

 

“Saltzman,” The girl said, staring up at her. It was a weird change for once. 

 

“Park.”

 

Penelope smiled and took a sip from the red solo cup in her hand. 

 

“Don’t you have a game tomorrow?” Josie asked. 

 

“It’s just water. I’m not a big fan of drinking, especially during the season.”

 

Josie nodded and sat down beside her on the log. At lease Penelope was smart. 

 

“And what about you? Are you not drinking?”

 

Josie shrugged. “Drinking isn't really my thing. I’d rather not make a fool out of myself in front of everyone. One time was enough.”

 

Penelope chucked at that. Everyone pretty much knew about the one time Josie Saltzman drank a little too much and ended up dancing on a plastic table. That wasn't the worst part. She ended up slipping on Dorito and her whole body came down full force on the table, almost breaking it in half. Josie was pretty sure she would never live it down. 

 

“Are you going to the big game tomorrow?” Penelope asked, changing the subject for Josie. 

 

“Yeah. I go to them all to support Lizzie.”

 

“Is that the only reason you go?” Penelope asked, her eyes glinting in the fire light. 

 

Josie sucked in a quick breath. Her heart skipped a beat. It was almost as though Penelope was fishing for something.

 

“Soccer happens to be entertaining sometimes,” said the brunette, shrugging lightly. 

 

“You don't like to play for fun anymore?”

 

“Sports are sort of Lizzie’s thing,” said Josie. “It helps her manage her anger into a stable environment.” 

 

Penelope nodded like she was thinking hard about something, staring into the fire before them. 

 

“I really only played when we were little because she liked it. Well, that and I liked hanging out with you.”

 

Penelope perked up at that. “Really?”

 

Josie hummed and looked at the funky fruit punch in her cup.

 

“And then you went and became Ms. Popular Soccer Star, and I was cut from the team.”

 

Penelope chucked at that.

 

“To be fair, you did scream whenever the ball was passed to you.” 

 

Josie mumbled something quietly to herself. There was a couple moments of silence between the two. Loud chatter could be heart from across the party near the old house. The crackling of the fire was almost relaxing.

 

At least it would've been if she weren't sitting beside Penelope Park. 

 

“I have a bet for you,” Penelope said in the silence, almost as if she had been thinking about it for a couple. 

 

“A bet?” Josie asked. 

 

Penelope hummed quietly and shifted her gaze from the fire in front of her to Josie.

 

“If we win tomorrow, you have to go on a date with me.”

 

Josie’s heart was racing so hard she felt her chest would bruise from the pressure. Penelope couldn’t actually be serious. She must have heard her wrong. 

 

“A d-date? Like a study date?” 

 

“No,” Penelope said lowly. Her knees shifted in Josie’s direction, and Josie couldn't help but become a little distracted at the way the fire light flickered against her bare legs. “A date where we both stress out over what to wear. I pick you up from your dorm and sneak you out of this school so I can bring you to a nice restaurant. We eat really good food while getting to know each other a little better. Then, I return you back to your dorm at the end of the night, all the while thinking about how much I’ve wanted to kiss you the entire night.”

 

Josie was frozen. Actually frozen. Perhaps she may have short-circuited. Penelope Park was siting inches away from her with a devilish smirk and a way with words that had Josie melting. Yet, Josie knew exactly what Penelope was doing. 

 

“What if you don’t win tomorrow?” Josie asked, a glimmer in her eyes.

 

This was something that had never happened with Josie. She had never been so forward with someone before. She had seen Lizzie do it enough that she had a hunch of how exactly to flirt with someone, but never had she actually gone through with it. It was exhilarating. 

 

“Jo Jo, I always win.” 

 

Josie felt Penelope leaning closer, their shoulders brushing as Penelope laughed and took another sip of her water. All Josie could think about was how nice Penelope smelled. She wasn't sure if the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach was Penelope’s doing or the moonshine.

 

“I should go before Lizzie comes looking for me.” 

 

“Ahh, yeah,” said Penelope. “That’s probably a good idea.”

 

Josie got up from the log and dusted off the back of her shorts. 

 

“So I’ll see you at the game tomorrow?” Penelope yelled as Josie walked away.

 

Josie turned back and smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I wouldn't miss it.” 

 

 

* * * 

 

 

As Josie took her seat in the stands, she couldn’t help but feel the jitters run through her body. It weren't as though this was the first game she’d been to—far from it. She came to every game to be that supportive twin for Lizzie. This was, however, the first game that Josie could actively cheer for Penelope without any false pretenses that she only came to watch Lizzie let her aggression out.

 

“Someone looks excited.” Hope strolled up beside her in the stands with MG by her side. He held a rolled up poster close to his side.

 

Josie nodded toward the poster. “What’s that?”

 

“Just a little something for Lizzie to show my support,” MG said with pride, his grip loosening around the poster. 

 

“Still trying to win her over?” Josie asked smiling.

 

“Always.”

 

“I’m surprised you don't have your own poster for Penelope. ‘Number seven on the field, number one in my _heart.’”_ Hope leaned back laughing. “You're not a very supportive girlfriend.”

 

“She’s not my _girlfriend_.” Josie muttered, staring out at the field. Although she was _really_ wishing she was. Hope smirked as though she could read the brunette’s mind and the two sat down beside her.

 

Josie was really regretting telling Hope all about her and Penelope's talk last night. She knew the girl would never let her live it down. _The_ Josie Saltzman going after something she wanted? That was new. 

 

It was almost an adrenaline rush, pushing yourself for something you really wanted. Making sure you get the grand prize. Perhaps Josie could understand how the girls felt on the field, after all. 

 

The team was already out doing their warm up exercises, and Josie couldn't help but stare at Penelope. She was doing her dynamic stretches, laughing with a girl Josie recognized from her math class. 

 

Josie couldn't keep her eyes off Penelope. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, any wispy hairs held back by a navy blue sweat band. The mustard yellow jersey was tucked into her blue shorts, and Josie quickly wondered what it would be like to wear that jersey. 

 

Or to see it on her dorm room floor. 

 

She wasn't picky. 

 

As Penelope finished with a few quick jogs, her eyes roamed around the quickly filling stands. They met with Josie’s and Penelope let out the widest smile Josie had ever seen. Penelope raised her hand in a wave and Josie shyly waved back. 

 

Josie bit her lip while Penelope ran off with the rest of the team as the game was about to begin. Josie threw a quick thumbs up to Lizzie as they moved toward their positions. 

 

“Lizzie gets so mad when you talk to P,” Hope said innocently. “Imagine how she’s gonna react when she finds out you two are fuc-”

 

“All right!” Josie said a little too loudly, drawing unwanted attention from surrounding students. 

 

Hope sat back and smirked as the game began. 

  
The whistle blew and a tall redhead passed the ball to Penelope, who immediately sprinted up the field. Lizzie was across the field, raising her hand to show she was open. Penelope had another thing in mind. She was heading straight to the goal, whizzing past any defender that came near. Within the minute, Salvatore School had its first goal of the game. 

 

Josie jumped up with the crowd and clapped more enthusiastically than normal. Wow. That was really her girl. Friend. A girl that she knew that happened to be a friend type of person to her. 

 

The game continued on with the Salvatore School beating Mystic Falls like usual. It was much more like a tradition at this point. The girls were up by four points with ten minutes left in the game. It was, of course, enough time for Mystic Falls to make a comeback, but that was very much unlikely. 

 

Josie had almost been knocked out twice by MG and his sign when Lizzie scored a few goals. If Josie was honest with herself, she just wanted the game to be over already. She had an inkling that her school would win, and she really _really_ wanted to talk to Penelope again. 

 

In the last thirty seconds of the game, Penelope got a breakaway with the ball. Lizzie covered by two defenders, and the rest were too preoccupied to notice to a lane leading directly to the goal was left wide open. She took the opportunity and sprinted as fast as she could, shooting the ball from the twelve meter. 

 

It was almost like slow motion to everyone. The ball soared through the air and right past the goalie into the right corner. The Salvatore stands cheered obnoxiously as the game timed out. Penelope and the team met their goalie before lining up for a friendly end to the game, yet it was never friendly with Mystic Falls. 

 

As everyone left the stands, Josie headed to the field to congratulate Lizzie before she left for the locker room. Lizzie ran up to her with the biggest 

 

“Yes, Lizzie. You're a badass. We all know.” Josie said through a laugh.

 

Lizzie smirked and let got of the hug. “I have to head to the locker room for Coach’s talk. I’ll talk to you after.”

 

Josie nodded and watched the team head off back to the school. She searched through all her girl, but she couldn't find Penelope. After a few minutes she decided that she should just wait outside the locker room until they were finished with their chat. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Josie watched Penelope strut out of the locker room. She has the biggest grin on her face. It seemed the winning goal hyped her ego up more than she could handle. Josie couldn't help but take a moment to taken in her appearance. 

 

Penelope still wore her uniform. She’d only taken off her cleats and shin guards, her socks scrunched low on her legs. Her hair was an absolute mess, and to Josie, that made her look even more adorable. 

 

“I’d say good game, but I wouldn't want your head to get any bigger.” 

 

Penelope’s head show back to where Josie was leaning on the wall and a big smile sprang on her face. 

 

“So you came.”

 

“I told you I wouldn't miss it,” said Josie, tinkering with a piece of hair that came loose. 

 

Penelope walked closer until the two were only a few feet away. She dropped her duffle by her feet, the bag dropping with an echoing thud. She seemed to be looking over Josie, taking in the blue and yellow paint on her face, the yellow Salvatore School sweater, the way her eyes couldn't stray from Penelope’s. 

 

“I won.” Penelope whispered out, stepping that much closer. 

 

“You won.” Josie said. “Congratulations.” 

 

The hallway way pretty much clear by now. Penelope had been one of the last to come out of the locker room, everyone else rushing back to the dorms to get ready for the celebratory party that would be held in the woods. 

 

Subconsciously, Josie’s hands found the silky fabric of Penelope’s jersey. Her fingers ran delicately along the fabric until she caught herself. Josie pulled the girl closer until she could feel Penelope’s breath against her cheeks. 

 

Josie couldn't understand what was happening. She had never been so forward with someone before, or ever in her life. It was like this girl was changing her. 

 

Penelope takes her chance and leans in, softly taking Josie’s bottom lip between her own. To say that Josie was in heaven would be an understatement. She never thought that she would feel Penelope’s soft lips against her own. It was much more perfect that she ever could have daydreamed. 

 

Josie let out a quiet moan as Penelope pressed herself against the girl, dragging her fingers from her shoulder to the back of her neck, playing with the wispy hairs that fell from her pony tail. Penelope backed her up into the wooden wall and lightly ran her tongue along Josie’s bottom lip, and, of course, Josie had no problem with that. 

 

“Is that Satan’s tongue in my sister’s _mouth_?” Lizzie’s shriek threw the two of them apart.

 

“How about that date now?” Penelope asked, her eyes much darker than Josie had ever seen. Josie watched as Penelope bit her lip, waiting for an answer. 

 

“I would love that.” 

 

As the two walked down the hall, Penelope laced her fingers with Josie, Lizzie yelling in the background. 

 

“Josie! We will be talking about this later!” 

**Author's Note:**

> now im thinking i should perhaps write one with cheerleader penelope and flag football josie OR maybe this fic but with penelope's pov...decisions...
> 
> if you guys wanna stay updated on stuff:  
>  I have a twitter: commandersaltz   
> and youtube: POLΛRIS where I make posie and clexa vids


End file.
